game_of_thones_fandom_chronologyfandomcom-20200216-history
House Targaryen~Disturbance Of Valaryia Capitol City
Back in the ancient capitol city of Valaryia; a disturbance began. It first started after a man with violet colored eyes, married his wife, and a first time Targaryen Propheetess was born... Lord Aenar Targaryen, known as Aenar the Exile, was a nobleman of House Targaryen from the Valyrian Freehold. He was the father of Daenys "the Dreamer" and Gaemon "the Glorious".1 He had unknown wives, and siblings. Though in theory of opinion, it is believed he had a minimum of 7 wives; and yet he also had for siblings, a total of 4. Possibly, an elder brother, a younger brother, and an older sister, as well as a younger sister. In 126 BC, Daenys Targaryen, the maiden daughter of Aenar Targaryen, had a vision of the destruction of Valyria. House Targaryen abandoned their homeland for Dragonstone, an act seen by other dragonlords as cowardice.34 Nearby Driftmark had already been settled by House Velaryon, a lesser Valyrian family,35 and Claw Isle became ruled by the Valyrian Celtigars.1 It can only be theorized, that Lady Targaryen, was most likely a member of House Valaryon. She was the first of 7 wives total. (Its unknown as to the 2 brothers, or 2 sisters, there whereabouts, and what they were doing at the time. Yet its foretold that, Slavery was a common practice in the ancient city of Valryia. So perhaps, the 2 older brothers were Task Masters of a sort, riding their dragons, over-seeing the work of kept slaves. And the sisters, over-saw the production of cloth made linens, blankets, etc. But, thats just a theory.) She didn't like the idea, of Danny's vision being shared to the general public.. Many would think she was born mentally ill, and that it would shame House Targaryen, for having the first ever, handicapped child born unto the low born house. At that time, it was House Valaryon who surpassed House Targaryen, as the Super Power House to the ancients who ruled. But she knew her place as a woman, and held her tongue, as by traditions. Women were only good for cooking, going barefoot, making love, having babies, and that was it. They were not allowed to have a voice, unless they were of royalty, or came from the lowest of dignitaries... Danny (Danyel) Targaryen, urged her father, that this seemed important, as it made her wake in fear, and a cold sweat each night. And everyone knows, Targaryens usually fear nothing. So her vision, was about something so major and catastrophic, that she wanted to warn everyone, including the slaves. Lord Aenar consider this, and knew of her special gift of sight she was born with. He after some time, agreed, that all should be warned publicly. And those who would follow them, will be led out of the Grand Splendor of the Valaryian Kingdom. Those who wouldn't listen, they would have no choice but to leave them behind, as they chose exile from the grandest city of the known world, for that time...